


brittle

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [44]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minecraft, no happy endings for anyone involved, ydyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the deaths of many of their friends, Trevor goes to confront Jeremy about his actions to see if he can even save a few of them.
Series: Fill the Void [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 16





	brittle

This land was cursed. They should’ve known from the moment Lindsay first died that this land was cursed. Jeremy wasn’t sure how they turned from grief to rage, rage becoming violence and murder. But this was how it was, how it always was and always would be. For harbouring Ryan, the known murderer that sent them all down this spiral. Jeremy didn’t know if he could put to words what he was feeling, for causing Ryan’s downfall, for watching all of the household come to their end, to coming back to more and more graves as Trevor had dug them.

As soon as he crested the hill of their household, Trevor had seen him and run. Innocent men don’t run. He took it as an admission of guilt, that he knew what Ryan had done and yet he had welcomed him back home despite it, despite the blood on Ryan’s hands. Jeremy couldn’t describe it, but as soon as he saw Trevor, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to set things right. A life for a life. That was what he needed to do.

Trevor ran. As soon as he saw Jeremy, dressed in his leather, bow and arrow in hand, looking like he hadn’t slept in a week and perhaps he hadn’t, he ran. Because he didn’t know what was happening, what all this was coming to. He ran and kept running because he was afraid for his life, just as he had been afraid when Ryan had come to him. His séances had revealed all. Revealed Gavin’s troubled spirit as he joined Lindsay in the afterlife. Had seen the arrow and the way he looked so, so terrified. And he had known then what happened. How Ryan had suddenly returned with what seemed like a guilty conscious. What else could he do but let Ryan into the house? He feared for his life. Quite honestly _feared_ for what Ryan was capable of doing. So he kept quiet, let Ryan do as he please, take what resources he needed and said _nothing._ Until he had seen from afar as Jeremy took his vengeance and see the downfall of Ryan, but apparently that hadn’t been enough. Jeremy was out hunting for more.

“Jeremy, you have to believe me,” he said. “I couldn’t have done anything against him. He would’ve killed me if I said anything.”

“You did nothing, Trevor,” Jeremey said. He held in one hand a wood ax, meant for hacking branches off of low lying trees, meant for _building,_ for creation, not this next act that he was about to commit. “That’s as bad as delivering the final blow.”

Knowing he couldn’t reason with him, with his _friend,_ Trevor threw sand in his face, blinded him temporarily and began to run. He ran away from the hovel they had made a home, from the gardens Jack had so painstakingly tended, to the gravesites of his friends that he had dug with his own _bare_ hands and ran. He ran into the wilderness, hearing Jeremy roar out his name, how he swore he would find him.

He ran for as long as he could. The hunt was over a course of two days, and Trevor had never felt more alone or more terrified in his entire life. He ran up to the rocky cliffs of long dead mountains. He knew of a winding path through the mountains that he hoped he could escape to, find a village, find _help._ The bridge was narrow and thin, composed of a great amount of shale rock. He had encountered this bridge previously, but had been too nervous to cross it. It took him right up next to a waterfall, below of which were jagged rocks and a river frothing at the mouth to accept what dropped into it eagerly. Just as he crossed over half way, he heard his name.

_“TREVOR!”_

There stood Jeremy, haggard and worn, arrow notched to his bow string.

“Jeremy, please,” Trevor said, as loudly as he could over the roar of the falls. “I didn’t do anything. He would’ve _killed_ me. Do you really want to end it this way?”

Jeremy stepped out on the bridge, and Trevor watched as the fragile shale crumbled beneath his feet. He spread his arms for balance, crouched a little.

“It doesn’t need to end this way! It was no one’s fault!”

“Gavin is dead because of Ryan. And you helped him!”

“What was I supposed to do?! Everyone else is dead, Jeremy! Wake up!”

More shale came loose. Jeremy dropped his aim to steady himself. He didn’t immediately raise it once more. Trevor hoped his words were getting to him. He took a step closer to Jeremy. “We can go home,” he said. “Salvage what we can and find Michael. Start somewhere new in memory of them. They wouldn’t have wanted it to end this way.”

“He killed Gavin. He would’ve killed Michael,” Jeremy said.

“I know. And I should’ve done more to protect the others, but we can’t dwell on the past.”

“They’re all dead,” Jeremy said miserably. “All of them. We built all this for nothing.”

“We can build again,” he promised. “We’ve done it once. We can do it again.”

“What if all this horror and tragedy follow us? I’ve already killed one person. What if I strike again?”

“Michael and I won’t let that happen.” He stared at Jeremy for a good long time, wishing for him to set down his weapons, for them to move to the other cliff in safety. He was sure they could make it on their own. The three of them were resourceful. He wanted to do what he could to help Jeremy, to help Michael, put them back together again.

Then Jeremy nodded. “Okay. Let’s go home.”

Trevor breathed a sigh of relief. He stretched out his hand and reached for Jeremy’s arm to give it a reassuring squeeze. They stepped together lightly, moving back towards the ledge just as the shale bridge cracked beneath their feet and gave way to the frothing river.

And as Michael stood in the forest, waiting for his food to cook so he could climb a tree and sit in it for the night, he then felt like he was utterly alone. And in that moment, he was right.


End file.
